The Clock Is Ticking
by L4U74
Summary: It's time for Alex to choose. 1983 or 2008. With a murder to solve too, will Alex be able to stop arguing with Gene long enough to reach decision?
1. The Clock Is Ticking

"_Alex? Alex! I'm bored now, Alex. The clock is ticking. Your time in this world has almost come to an end. You have to make a decision. Stay here or go back home? Back to Molly? Just for you I've thrown in a little murder, to help you along. You have exactly one week. Don't get too distracted. Have fun." _

Alex jumped out of bed and breathlessly searched her room for that all too familiar voice.

"No! You're not doing this to me." She whispered, "Not now. I'm going to stop your little plan. Time is NOT running out. I am not going to die"


	2. Voices

**_Okay here is the first proper chapter of "The Clock Is Ticking" enjoy :P_**

* * *

Gene and Alex stared down at the lifeless body that lay at their feet. Forensics worked around them, carefully examining the body and its surroundings. Alex looked over to the Quattro, where Chris and Ray were stood, leaning against the car with cigarettes hanging out of their mouths. A cold breeze blew in from across the docks, chilling Alex and making her shiver.

"C'mon Bolly" Gene said at last, slowly walking away from the scene of the crime. He walked across the rotting planks of wood and over to the rocky patch of land where his car was. Alex followed him obediently, pulling her white jacket around her for extra warmth.

"What've we got?" asked Ray, dropping his cigarette to the floor, and crushing it with his shoe

"Bloke, mid thirties" Answered Alex, "looks like he was hit over the head and..."

"Alright, Drake. No one likes a smart arse" Gene interrupted. Alex scowled in reply, refusing to be insulted. Gene swung open the Quattro door and dropped expertly into the driver's seat. Ray and Chris pushed Alex's seat forward and clambered into the back.

Alex's radio began to crackle violently.

"Yes? Drake" She announced into the machine. She slowly sashayed away from the car and crime scene.

"I warned you, Alex. It's time" The eerie voice hissed.

"No!" Alex shouted, almost dropping the radio in fear

"I told you. It's decision time. Molly or Gene?" He asked, whispering into her head

"No you can't!" She screamed desperately

"Have fun with your little investigation. I'll be watching you closely" The line went fuzzy and undistinguishable.

"No you're dead! You can't do this!" Alex switched between the channels, frantically searching for a way out, an answer. She threw it to the floor in anger, it cracking as it crashed o the floor, the batteries falling out with impact.

"Drake?" Gene bellowed, sticking his head out of the window, having witnessed Alex's escapade. Breathlessly, she bent her head, looking directly at the floor. She supported herself, hands resting on her thighs as she tried to steady herself. The air become suddenly thin and the space round her grew dark and cloudy. Alex felt her body collapse and fall to the floor, her head screaming with pain and confusion.

--

Light drowned Alex, as she groggily opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was laid on an uncomfortable sofa, which had a plain black and brown design. This was a worryingly amount of red patches on the sofa, which Alex hoped were not all caused by Gene. The room was tiny, and served no other purpose other than to store the sofa and a few cardboard boxes. She sat up slowly, her head pounding furiously. The door creaked open, and Shaz entered the room carefully carrying a glass of water. Gene was close behind her, leaning on the doorframe and eyeing her suspiciously.

"Thanks Shaz" Alex mumbled, her hands shaking as she accepted the drink. Shaz smiled and walked back out of the room, Gene stepping out of her way.

"You alright?" Gene asked

"Yes. I'm fine" She said, sipping the drink and placing in carefully on a box next to the sofa.

"What was that? Back there with the radio?" He questioned frowning at her slightly

"Oh...erm" She stammered "I...I...It went a bit funny. Bloody things always breaking up"

"Who were you talking to?" Gene wondered, tilting his head to the side an looking at her thoughtfully

"Shaz" she babbled, unable to process her thoughts quick enough.

"Right." He said, "We've got a murder to solve so if you don't mind..."

"Yes." She nodded, standing up "Of course"

"Good." Gene clapped his hands together and shrugged his shoulders a little. He nodded towards the door and Alex followed him outside into the corridor.

--

Alex's heels clicked on the floor as they turned the next corner, finally meeting the doors that lead into CID. Gene pushed them open and strode into the room.

"Right, you lot. Listen up" He shouted, as Alex perched on the end of her desk. He stood in front of his office door, looking at each police officer in turn. "A body was found near the old docks early this morning. At the moment we have no ID but I want you all to start looking through missing persons. Drake?"

"Erm. Yes." Alex said, clearing her throat and standing up. Gene walked into his office and poured himself a whiskey "The body was a male in his mid-thirties. It's possible that he died from the stab wounds on his body, but there is also evidence of a blunt object to the head. That's all we've got to go on for now. There are a few pictures of the body as we found it, which I'll leave with Shaz. Any questions?"

CID mumbled "no" and Alex passed over the case file to Shaz.

"Thanks Ma'am" She said, flicking though and looking at the photos

"Listen, the forensic report won't be back for a few days so, if anyone asks, I've gone to sort some stuff out" Alex whispered

"Stuff?" Shaz asked, curious

"It's a little complicated. Let's just say an old friend has returned" Alex told her, looking around to make sure no one could hear them. Shaz nodded and returned to her own desk, sitting down and placing the files in front of her neatly. Alex quickly walked out, trying to avoid questions.

Gene watched Alex creep out of CID, heading over to Shaz's desk.

"Shaz, Where's she off" He asked

"I don't know, Guv." Shaz told him "She said something about an old friend returning"

"Old friend?" He wondered, utterly puzzled

"She didn't say who, Guv." Shaz sighed

"Doesn't matter" Gene mumbled, leaving her to work.

--

Alex stopped in the gardens of the church. She breathed in the fresh air and recalled and the event of almost one year ago. She remembered blood pouring from her side, Jennette running away. The Guv holding a smoking gun while Shaz, Chris and Ray looked at him accusingly. Everything turning white and cloudy. The sensation of pain unrecognisable.

"I don't know where you are. But I won't let you do this" she shouted at the deserted gardens, waking herself up from her dream.

"You have no choice, Alex" came the reply, causing Alex to jump slightly

"Yes I do!" She argued "You don't exist. You're not real. You're DEAD!"

"Am I though? Am I really?" He laughed from the shadows

"I saw you! In both worlds you're dead." She spat

"Perhaps. But what about you?" He mocked

"Oh I'm alive. I'm alive, just look at me! You're the one that's hiding" She said coldly

"I'm not hiding. You just can't see me." He whispered "What about Molly, Alex? Will she be able to cope without her mother?"

"I'm going back to her! Just you watch! I'm going back to my little girl" She screamed

"Then what about Gene? Will he be able to cope without his partner? Without someone to stop him? First Sam, now you. How would he cope with that, Alex?" He laughed

"No! I can't leave this place! I can't leave _him_ because I..." She sobbed "How do you know about Sam?"

"Being a corrupt officer in this world I learnt a lot of things. Apparently, Mr. Tyler tried to bring down Gene."

"He didn't know! He was confused. Why are you making this so difficult?" Alex asked, wiping away her tears.

"Because, Alex, You can't be in two places at once. It's just time you remembered that" He told her, his voice growing quieter as it faded into the distance

"Come back here! I'm not finished!" Alex kicked the bench in anger. No reply came, so she collapsed onto the bench and held her head in her hands.

"Bolly?" called Gene, walking through the church's archway. He saw Alex sat down, her shoulders moving as she cried. "Bolly?"

"What?" She sniffed, looking up at him.

"C'mon. Let's get yer 'ome" He told her, looking at the tears rolling down her face. She nodded reluctantly, and followed him to the car.

* * *

**_Well....? Whaddya think? Should I carry on? Run and hide? Please let me no what you think cuz its the first proper muder/alex moment fic iv'e started to write! Plleeaasseeee comment!_**


	3. First Suspect

Gene walked into the living room, carrying two cups of tea. He passed one to Alex who was curled up on the sofa, staring into space.

"Thanks" she sniffed, as he placed a cup in her hands

"S'alright, Bolly" he shrugged, sitting beside her. "What's up?"

"Oh. Nothing" She sighed, taking a gulp of the tea

"Who was the bloke?" He asked,

"What bloke?" Alex lied,

"That bloke you were talking to. The tall, skinny old-ish one." He replied, seriously.

"He was no one. Just drop it" She told him, meeting his stare

"No I won't. Who was 'e. Tell me" Gene said

"He was M...Martin Summers" Alex said, truthfully

"It's been almost a year. Can't you just drop it?" He asked her, his voice becoming louder "He knew about Sam, Alex."

"He's a bent copper!" She told him, equally matching the volume of her speech to his

"So you said before. He talked about Molly, too." He recalled "How does he know about your daughter? You don't talk about her. How does he know about _me_?"

"He's a bloody bent copper!" she repeated, shouting at him

"Why can't you stay, Alex? You said you couldn't stay, but you couldn't leave either" He shouted back

"You were listening in?" Alex asked, appalled

"Well you were bloody shouting. Couldn't not hear" He snarled

"Oh piss off!" She shouted, placing her cup angrily on the table. Its contents spilled out, scolding her hand.

"Christ. Be careful, Bols" He told her

"I don't need your help 'Gene.' Just get out!" She screamed in pain and fury. She used her infamous air marks as she said his name.

"You haven't done that for a while" He said quietly, looking down at the floor

"Look, we have to solve this murder. Maybe then I won't have to choose" Alex told him softly

"I don't know what's going on with you, Alex." He said finally, standing up and making his way to the door "But I...WE can't handle you running out on us every five minutes. Just remember that you're part of a team now. My team.

"Well, you should remember that it was your 'team' that put me in a coma." She replied, bitterly. Gene stormed out of her flat and slammed the door behind him. "Gene!" she shouted after him "I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

* * *

"Guv!" Chris called, walking over to Gene as he entered CID "we got an ID on the dead bloke"

"Great. Progress" Gene replied

"His name's Harrison Ives, no kids and his ex wife is Ms Nora Fielding." Chris told him, carefully remembering the information.

"You have an address?" Gene asked, grateful for a lead in the case.

"Erm...yep" Chris nodded

"Let's go." Gene said "Raymundo! With me!"

"What about D.I Drake?" Ray asked, as he casually walked up to Chris and Gene

"Forget about her" Gene mumbled. He turned around and headed back through the door and into the main reception, as Ray and Chris followed. He nodded to Viv on his way past, knowing it was probably in fact he who found the vital information on Harrison Ives.

* * *

Alex ran up the stairs and entered the station. She flicked a quick smile at Viv and continued into CID. She flung her jacket over her chair and cleared her desk of old rubbish and her subconscious note making. Shaz approached her cautiously, desperately trying not to cause a sudden outbreak of anger from her Detective Inspector.

"Has DCI Hunt made any progress with the case?" Alex asked, seeing Shaz .

"Yes. They have a name and an address" She replied, sweetly, intrigued by Alex's use of The Guv's formal name.

"Well..." Alex said impatiently

"Harrison Ives, Ma'am. The Guv went to interview his ex wife" Shaz told her

"Can you arrange a car to take me there please, Shaz?" Alex asked

"Yes, Ma'am" Shaz walked away and dialled a number on her desk phone.

* * *

"How?" Nora Ives sobbed "Who'd want to kill Harri?"

"That's what we come to ask YOU, love" Gene said, totally uninterested and showing no sympathy

"Me? You think I did it?" She asked, appalled

"He'd think anything as long as it got results" Said a bitter voice, coming from the door way. A young woman with partially curled hair stood there, wearing a leather white jacket and black boots.

"Who the hell are you?" Nora questioned

"I'm Detective Inspector Alex Drake" She said, quickly flipping her warrant card open and closed. Gene sighed as she sat down beside him on the sofa. "Ms Ives. Can you tell me the reason of your divorce with Harrison?"

"He cheated on me" Nora sniffed

"So you killed him?" Alex asked

"No! Believe it or not I still loved him!" Nora told her "I couldn't have stabbed him! I just couldn't!"

"Hang on" Gene interrupted "We never said anything about the causes of death"

"Didn't you?" Nora panicked, looking worriedly at each of the officers

"Looks, like we've got our first arrest" Gene announced, smiling darkly "Ray, Chris, take her to the station"

"Erm, Guv..." Chris began to protest, looking over to Ray.

"NOW!" Gene bellowed as Ray led the silent woman out into the street. Alex handed Chris her car keys, who followed Nora and Ray reluctantly.

"Gene..." Alex said softly

"Don't" He ordered "If you don't wanna be here, that's your choice. Looks like your decision is easy to make" He headed out the door, brushing past her accidentally. Alex watched him with sorry eyes, before also exiting.


	4. The Dark Room

Alex fell back into her sofa and sighed deeply. Gene had been pulling rank on her since they had argued earlier in the day. Admittedly, the two of them had always argued, but it hurt more when he refused to let her call him "Gene" and stopped naming her as "Bolly." She wished more than anything that she could explain, tell him the choice that Summers was making her pick from. The only person that was keeping her from going home was him. As usual everyone had retreated to Luigis, but Alex thought she would be unwelcome, and had returned to her flat without a second thought.

* * *

"Where's the lovely Signorina?" Luigi asked, holding a glass up to the light and scrubbing it clean

"Yer mean Drake?" Gene asked, pushing his pint around on the bar. The rest of CID were sat behind him, but he felt out of place and wasn't in the mood to sit with them. Normally he and Alex would sit at their own table, and get drunk together, regardless of any arguments that had happened during the day. But, today he felt that he may have pushed her away again, and on recalling what had happened last time, he shrugged the thought off. Rightfully, he should have been sent down, but as soon as Alex woke up she had been asking after him and refused to let anyone put it down to anything other than an accident.

"Yes. The lovely Signorina. Why is she in her room?" Luigi asked, placing the glass behind him and flinging the towel over his right shoulder. "Have you fallen out again, Mister Hunt?"

"Yes" Gene mumbled, taking a small sip from his drink

"Why don't you talk to her?" Luigi asked "Go apologise"

"ME apologise?" Gene asked, outraged

"You cannot argue alone, Signor Hunt" Luigi told him, resting on the bar in front of Gene and raising an eyebrow

"Fine!" Gene sighed, standing up, kicking the stool from underneath him. He hastily headed out of the restaurant and headed up the steps, taking two at a time. He reached Alex's flat and hovered outside for a while. What should he say? He lent against the wall opposite and closed his eyes. What a mess this was.

* * *

"Mum? Mum! MUM!" Molly screamed thought the television as it crackled into focus. She was sat on a wooden chair in a dark room, with nothing but a spotlight above her.

"Molly!" Alex whispered, edging over towards the screen, eyes widening

"The man says I have to stay here until you've made your decision, but I don't like it. Please, get me out of here!"

"Don't worry, darling" Alex reassured her "I will I promise"

"The man said you can't choose between me and someone you work with"

"Man? What man?" Alex asked "Do you mean Summers? Martin Summers?" Molly nodded sadly

"If you don't choose me I'll be here forever. But if you do, the one you work with will take my place"

"No!" She sobbed, watching her little girl's terrified face "I can't choose"

"You have to!" Molly shouted "Get me out! I want to go home!"

"I know you do, sweetheart!" Alex told her, tears rolling down her face "Please, just hold on a little bit longer"

The television flickered, and Molly disappeared. Sat in her place was Gene, restrained onto the chair.

"Oi! Bolly!" He bellowed "Get me out of the bloody chair!"

"Oh Gene...I...Have to choose!" She cried, stroking the screen "You or my daughter"

"You better make a bloody quick decision then!" He shouted "I am NOT spending all of eternity in here. And from what I've heard that's a bloody long time!"

"What shall I do?" She asked "I can't lose you. Either of you"

"Alex" Gene said, looking straight at her "Do what's right"

The screen went black, and Alex frantically flicked between the channels, looking for some answers, a glitter of hope. A way out. She collapsed onto the floor, and hugged her knees as she cried into her legs. She looked up suddenly, hearing a creak in the floorboards outside her room. She stood up quickly and went to the door.

* * *

Gene walked back and forth across the landing. He was never short of words, and he had never felt scared, but apologising was the worst thing he had to do. He half hoped Alex would refuse to see him, and that would be the end of it. He stopped in front of the door, and raised his hand to knock. He heard the sound of crying coming from inside, so he pressed his ear against the tiny crack in the wood work. He accidentally stepped on the creaky floorboard and froze in fright. The sound from inside had stopped and it sounded like someone was coming closer to the door. He knocked quickly, to stop it looking too odd that he had been outside for such a long time.

* * *

The door suck as the person on the other side knocked, scaring her a little. She had no idea how long they had been outside her room for, but this was the reason fear was telling her not to open it. She pushing the little nagging thought as further back into her mind as she could and carefully unlocked the door.

The lock clicked open, and she pulled the handle downwards. The door slowly crept open and revealed the person who had scared her so much.

"Gene!" She breathed, totally relieved

"Can I come in?" He asked

"Yes" She smiled. He had called her Bols. She opened the door and stood aside, watching him casually walk in. She followed him into the living room, stepping into the light of her flat. Gene turned around as he hear her enter, and quickly turned round. He looked at her face and saw she had been crying. Her eyes were wet and puffy, her fair all messed up.

"Christ, Bolly!" He said, shocked "You alright?"

"I'm fine" She sniffed, wiping her finger under her bottom eyelashes.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned

"I don't want to go!" She shouted, tears forming in her eyes again. Gene rushed towards her and pulled her close, letting her bury her head into his chest. "I don't want to leave!"

"I'm sorry, Alex" He whispered, stroking her hair "What I said before...I didn't mean it...I...I...Look. Alex. I want you to stay"

"Don't!" She screeched. Wriggling out from his arms and pushing him away "Don't do that! Be mad. Be angry. Shout at me like you did earlier! But please. Don't be nice"

"What?" He asked, confused

"Make me want to leave!" Alex screamed "You're the only reason I want stay!" She realised what she had said, and quickly covered up her mouth, as if she could capture her sentence and lock it away.

"What?" He repeated, watching her grow bright pink.

"If you weren't here" She whispered "Then I wouldn't be either"

"That's not fair" He mumbled, looking down

"I know" She agreed, also looking to the floor.

"I'm gonna go now, Bolly" He declared, finally looking up "See yer tomorrow"

Alex screwed her eyes shut and waited till she heard her door slam shut before shuffling back to the sofa. She flung her red blanket over her and stared at the ceiling, listening to the clock ticking. Time was running out.


	5. Interview Number One

_**Sorry for the delay on this chapter! Had a bit of writers block so I've been writing this and some other of my on-goings fics in small amounts, when I felt like it. Thankfully I managed a final push towards the end up this chapter and managed to write another 700+ words. This just really clears up Nora/Harrison's background (why they got divorced ETC) and a little less Galex (Hey! I need a bit of time for the crime plot!) And it put's another suspect in the frame...(Hahaa...you're all gonna love Chris/Ray after THIS ballsup XD Guess it's gonna change you're mind on who you thought did it :P For once, I know whodunit and the whys ETC, which is unusal for my to have a plan in my FF!)**_

* * *

"_If you weren't here, then I wouldn't be either"_

Her voice echoed through his head, replaying over and over

"_You're the only reason I want to stay!"_

Alex had unknowingly kept him awake all night. He had tried to sleep but images of her saddened face kept flashing through his mind, every time he tried to close his eyes. He sat watching her from the safe distance of his office. They had not yet spoken to each other since the night before, and Gene hoped it would stay like that for a little longer. Deep down, Gene knew the right thing to do would be to talk to her properly, but every time he thought about approaching her, the sound of her voice came screaming back.

"_Make me want to leave!"_

He sighed and poured himself another drink. He realised he would soon have to interview Nora Fielding with Alex, and he was certain she wouldn't be much use in her current state of mind.

* * *

"Erm...Guv?" Chris said sheepishly, sliding over to Gene as he exited his office. Ray stood next to him, looking down at the ground.

"Can it wait? I need to interview Nora Fielding" Guv grumbled

"Ives" Alex sighed, walking over to them "She never changed her name back"

"What stupid bitch would keep her ex 'usbands name?" Gene asked, moodily

"I did" She said, looking away

"Guv?" Chris said again

"What is it Christopher?" Gene bellowed, turning his attention from Alex and back onto Chris and Ray.

"We might have done something stupid..." Ray admitted "That Nora bird...WE told her how her husband was killed"

"WHAT?" Gene yelled loudly

"Over the phone...she asked us!" Chris told him, backing off a little

"So we arrested her falsely?" Alex asked, unable to believe in the information "Why didn't you say before?"

"Dunno" Ray shrugged

"Well we best let her go then" Alex sighed, turning her body around towards the door

"Not yet" Gene said, catching hold of her arm, "We should still interview 'er..."

"Guv!" Alex exclaimed, pulling away, "We can't keep her..."

"For once..." Gene interrupted, narrowing his eyes and whispering dangerously "Do what I tell yer"

* * *

"Ms Fielding" Gene said, trying to ignore Alex's cold stare.

"Can you describe your relationship with your ex husband?" Alex asked, shuffling the papers around on her side of the table

"I keep telling you officers! It's Ives! Nora Ives!" She shouted, clearly agitated. Alex shot a "told-you-so" glance at Gene, who said nothing in return. Nora turned her thoughts to Harrison, and her anger subsided a little. "We met in high school. We were both fifteen. They all thought we were young and stupid. We might get over it eventually. But we never did. Wasn't long after we'd left school that he asked me to marry him. We had been talking about it for years. Thought it wouldn't happen. You know, just one of those things you say when you're young and in love"

"We didn't ask for your bloody life story!" Gene bellowed, interrupting.

"It's fine. Carry on" Alex smiled at Nora and motioned her to continue

"We got married within a few months" Nora recalled, content with her memories "Didn't want to wait much longer. I guess we just wanted to prove everyone wrong, too. Thinking back, maybe if we waited, if we tried our relationship out in the adult world, we would have realised it was a mistake. We were happy, mind. We were definitely happy. For the first few months of course. It stopped feeling like a dream, waking up and calling yourself "Mrs Ives" became normal. It didn't feel special anymore. We were both bored of each other's company. I did think about it, you know, finding someone else, but I still loved him. I held onto that. Knew that it'd get better. But I wondered that if I'd considered it...maybe Harrison had too? I got suspicious. Getting to the phone before he did, checking through his post...at one point I think I followed him to the shops. That was the turning point, really. I realised if I was that suspicious, I couldn't really trust him, could I? What's a relationship without trust? Only turns out, I was right. There was someone else. Ronnie Lowe. Our neighbour. Saw them in the garden. We had a row, and he left me. Of course he didn't go next door. Checked himself into a B&B or something. Didn't hear much of him after that."

"Why was that?" Alex asked, as Nora sighed

"I sold the house. Moved a few streets away, to where I live now. Too many memories. Didn't want to be near her either!"

"What was she like? Ronnie Lowe?" Alex pressed on, wanting as much information as possible

"She seemed nice enough at first. We became quite good friends. As far as I know she still lives in the same place. Didn't hear much of her until recently, thank god"

"Why? Did she come and find yer, Nora?" Gene asked, finally taking an constructive part in the interview

"Yes. A few days before Harri..." Nora paused a little and blinked away the tears that she could feel appearing "...started shouted and making a scene. Accusing me of something. Greg had to force her out of the door and threaten to call you lot"

"Greg?" Alex frowned

"Gregory Matthews. My boyfriend. Met not long after me and Harri split up"

"Right. Thanks Nora" Alex smiled "I think we'll go visit Miss Lowe"

* * *

"So then, Bolly" Gene said finally, shutting the interview room door behind them "What do yer think?"

"It wasn't her. She doesn't seem the sort of person to kill her ex. She displayed genuine emotion when she talked about Ives' death. She still loves him, no matter what he did"

"And what makes yer so sure?" Gene asked

"Oh come on, Gene!" Alex laughed, "Even you should be able to tell. Why else would she still call him 'Harri'? That story about their relationship, you could tell she meant every word. She's not our killer"

"Back ter square bloody one!" Gene sighed

"Not necessarily. Why would Harrison's new girlfriend go and talk to his ex wife? Particularly a few days before his death. That's a little bit of a coincidence, don't you think? If Harrison left Nora for this 'Ronnie', then he must have really liked her. Something must have happened between the two of them."

"So yer want ter bring in Ronnie Lowe?" Gene asked for clarification. He wished sometimes Alex would just say what she meant.

"No. We need to do a bit of digging first. If Ronnie did kill him, she's not going to confess that easily"

* * *

_**Please R&R I'm sorry! Just been watching Eastenders and the first name that sprung to mind was Ronnie. After much debating I decided against calling her Ronnie Mitchell :D**_


	6. Digging

"Remember, Shaz" Alex said, as they walked down the uneven pathways, her boots clicking every time she stepped onto her heel. "You have to make sure they don't catch on you're a copper"

"I don't think I'll be good at this undercover stuff, Ma'am" Shaz sighed, looking worriedly at her boss.

"Don't put yourself down like that Shaz!" Alex told her "You're a good police officer. Honestly, you are! You have my complete faith and I know you won't let me down. Just because The Guv is seemingly blind to your potential, doesn't mean I'll let a young WPC with mountains of ambition pass me by"

"Thanks Ma'am" Shaz blushed, a feeling a little more at ease. They stopped as they reached the corner of the street and Shaz looked anxiously beyond it, towards the "Fox and Grapes" which was a local pub situated in the middle of a rather large estate. The thought of going in there alone with no backup suddenly occurred to Shaz, who noticed the soft wind turned unexpectedly icy cold and the bright green trees that she had looked thoughtfully upon whilst walking, turned to a depressing state of bowing to the rushed air. She didn't know whether it was because of her sudden change of mood or if she was actually going mad, but Shaz wondered if this could be a 'sign' "Can't you do it, Ma'am?" She asked finally.

"This is great experience for you, Shaz!" Alex smiled "It'll be fine. I promise"

* * *

Shaz hesitated and looked up at the huge metallic lettering above the door. A worn picture of a fox was hung on the wall, and the burgundy door seemed like it was only just managing to cling onto the hinges. Most of the windows were either completely cracked or covered with wooden boards, and the green shards of beer bottle glass was scattered plentifully over the floor. She pushed open the doors and pretended to walk in confidently. She could feel eyes burning into her as she shuffled up to the bar.

"Coke please" She decided, sitting down on a barstool. The barman rudely slammed a glass of bubbling black liquid onto the surface, and slid her money into the till. Shaz sipped on it slowly, bowing her head instead of picking it up to drain some of it away.

"Another pint please, mate" A rough looking man ordered, striding up to the bar. The barman passed him his drink, a little more pleasantly than he did to Shaz. "You alright there, love?"

"Yes, thank you" Shaz smiled politely, looking up.

"The names Paul" He told her, slouching onto the seat beside her "Yer seem a bit lost"

"Err...I'm Sharon" She said, desperately trying to remember Alex's briefing "I'm looking for someone"

"Who?" He asked, taking a long gulp of beer "I'm sure I can 'elp yer. That's if 'e comes in 'ere, like"

"It's a she, actually" She corrected, feeling more relaxed

"Friend?" He questioned

"Something like that" She sighed, swilling her glass around "Veronica Lowe"

"Veronica?" Paul exclaimed, so much so that Shaz was certain she saw the colour drain from his face

"Yes" Shaz nodded "I was told she drank here..."

"She does" He explained, finally placing his empty glass down "She doesn't normally like being called Veronica, mind. The last time I saw 'er were when she came in 'ere with 'er fella. Even 'e ended up dead"

"Dead?" Shaz gasped, trying to be as convincing as she could

"Yeah. She wasn't too 'appy, apparently. Somethin' went wrong between 'im and 'is ex missus. Got pissed 'ere and started mouthing off"

"What about?" Shaz asked, curiously

"She thought 'e were cheating on 'er wi' the ex" He recalled

"Oh" Shaz said at last, after a few moments of silence. "That's a little odd"

"Yer, it is" He agreed, nodding slowly

"I wonder why she thought that?" She wondered aloud

"I dunno, love" He shrugged, watching her closely as she stood up and smoothened down her long grey coat.

"Thought yer wanted ter find Ronnie?" He frowned suspiciously

"Umm..." Shaz panicked, like a frozen rabbit in headlights "I'll have to see her another day. Doesn't look like she'll show"

* * *

Alex was leant against the brick wall, waiting impatiently for Shaz. Gene would probably kill her when he found out she had shoved a WPC into a pub, alone and unarmed. She practically ran out of the station when Gene allowed her to do some 'digging' and dragged Shaz along with her. Not that Alex needed his permission, anyway. By the time they got back the forensic report might be ready, and they could go see the pathologist for a more detailed description into the death. Though, it wasn't a particularly pleasant body to look at, but then again in a murder investigation when ever was it?

"Ma'am?" Shaz interrupted Alex's trail of thought, as she walked round the corner

"You find anything out about our next suspect?" Alex asked, standing up properly and dusting off her shirt.

"A bit more information than what we knew already" She smiled, evidentially quite pleased with herself.

"Great" Alex grinned, grabbing hold of Shaz and hugging her tightly "Come on, let's head back to the station"

* * *

"WHAT?" Gene yelled, slamming his fist harshly into his desk. Alex was sure he had left a dint, but didn't think any relevance of bringing it up in their current and somewhat LOUD discussion.

"I told you not to overreact!" She sighed, raising her eyebrows

"I'm not bloody overreacting!" He shouted, scowling ferociously at Alex

"Evidently" Alex mumbled "We have some information. Do you want to hear it, or not?"

"Oh yes!" Gene shouted sarcastically "I'd love ter hear yer pile of psychiatry bollocks!"

"It's psychology!" She argued back, finally stepping up to his rage, and flinging her arms around in the air to make her point

"WHATEVER!" He snarled, getting closer to her face, and leaning forwards "While you were wasting your time 'aving a piss up in a pub, we finally got the pathologist's report!"

"Have you looked at the body yet?" She asked, taking a few deep breaths

"NO!" He grumbled, backing off and slouching into his chair "I thought 'won't go yet, coz Drakey will want ter confuse us with 'er crap!'"

"You are unbelievable" She said, shaking her head in disgust "We have some insight to what happened on the day Ronnie Lowe went to see Nora, and you don't give a shit!"

"Save the lecture, love" He told her, narrowing his eyes

"Fine!" She declared, raising her voice somewhat, and breathing out heavily "Lets go to the mortuary!"


End file.
